Naruto: A Better Life Part II
by Black Flame of Destruction
Summary: Its been 3 years since the end of Better Life part I. Now Sasuke Uchiha returns to the leaf stronger. what dangers await Naruto, his friends, and family? come in and find out.


Hey everyone its Black Flame of Destruction. I'm finally bringing you the second part of Naruto A better life. This takes part in the Shippuden timeline and all the characters are 3 years older and a bit stronger then in cannon. please enjoy.

"Damn"Human Speech

_"Crap!"Human Thoughts_

**"Your a moron." Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"That was Close"Tailed Beast/Summon Thoughts**_

I do not own Naruto. If i did i would be rich. This is a NarutoXFem Haku Main with NarutoXHarem secondary, as well as OCXAnko, MinatoXKushina, And will be SasukeXKarin.

This story is rated MA

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Return to The Leaf!<strong>

Its a bright, sunny, warm day in the Land of Fire, and in no place is the heat more prevalent then in the greatest of the 5 great Ninja Villages, The Hidden Leaf Village. On this day we find the two Eternal Gate Guards Izumo and Kotetsu sitting at their post at the North Gate attempting to stave off the bordem by playing cards. Izumo looks at his long time friend and teammate and says

"You got any 4s?" Kotetsu answers back

"No. Go Fish." which causes Izumo to grumble as he picks up a card from the pile and then frowns when its not one he needs. Kotetsu begins to yawn before saying

"Man gate duty is so boring. Barely anyone ever comes through, and those that do are just civilians. Just once I wish someone interesting would come through." the other Chunin scowls and replies

"Shut up Kotetsu, I know its boring but complaining about it wont help. And wishing for something or someone interesting to happen isnt going to make it happen. Just focus on the game, now its your turn." The spikey haired man just nods, and as he goes to speak he sees something out of the corner of his right eye, so he turns that direction and sees 3 people outside the gate, walking down the path to the village. Izumo wondering what has his friends attention turns to see the same thing, and wonders who could be coming to the village this late in the afternoon.

With the 3 people on the path we find that 2 are male and the 3rd Female, the first man is mildly tall, standing at 5'11, he has short spiked back blonde hair, a goatee covering only his entire chin and looks to be in his late 20's, he is wearing a short sleeved dark black shirt under which can be seen some mesh armor, and matching black ANBU Style pants which are tucked into black combat boots, he has on the standard Kunai and Shuriken pouches, and over his outfit he wears a long Blood Red jacket with the sleeves cut off in such a way that the fabric around the shoulders is frayed and spiked, and on the back is the Kanji for "Crimson Dragon".

However the two most distinguishable things about this man are the large sword strapped to his back and his eyes, for they are Red with 3 tome in each eye circling the pupil, marking him as a wielder of the infamous Dojutsu, The Sharingan. The second Male is Younger then the first, looking to be in his mid to late teens, he is light skinned, with black chin length hair which spikes up in the back and resembles the ass of a duck, and his bangs hanging infront of his face and over his forehead protector which bares the symbol of the leaf.

He stands at 5'6, and is wearing a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt, similar to the one he wore in his youth only with a zipper which bares the crest of the Uchiha Clan on the back and over that unzipped is the standard light green Chunin Flack jacket, as well as dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that cover his forearms and stretch up to reach his upper biceps, and a red rope belt around his waist which is tied in a bow in the back and holds his Sword which looks to be a Chukato, and wearing an older version of Shinobi sandals on his feet, and like the first man his eyes bare a 3 tome Sharingan.

The only woman of the group cannot be properly seen as she wears a floor length black cloak with the hood up to obscure her face, however what can be seen of her is that she wears the usual Heeled sandals of most Kunoichi. After a few moments the 3 get close enough that Izumo and Kotetsu instantly recognize the 2 men, the first is SS-Rank Ronin, Former 7 Swordsman of the Mist, current Strongest Shinobi in the world, and known only to a few, current Jinchuriki to the Three-Tails, Adam Durphey.

The second younger man is one of the last of the Uchiha Clan, nephew to the current clan head, younger brother of the slayer of the Uchiha Clan, member of team 7, and current active Chunin of the Leaf Sasuke Uchiha. The woman tho is still a mystery, however Izumo and Kotetsu stop their game to greet the wayward travelers as Izumo says

"Well look who we have here! Welcome back Durphey-san, Uchiha-san" The blonde just nods to them, while Sasuke looks around with a slight smirk on his face, obviously happy to be home after 3 long years, however Kotetsu decides to be the one to bring up the 3rd member of their party as he says

"Who might this be with you Durphey-san? From the way she moves its obvious shes a Kunoichi, but is she friend or is she foe?" Adam just shakes his head and says

"Not to worry Hagane-san, shes definitely a friend. However her identity must remain secret for now, at least until Tsunade can be made aware of the situation revolving around her. For now take my word and know that she means no harm to the Leaf." the Chunin with the bandage over his nose just nods his head at this and says

"Alright then, your all free to enter the village proper. And let us just say..." and then together Izumo and Kotetsu say "Welcome Back!" the woman giggles at their antics, which the blond swordsman just smiles slightly, and Sasuke gives the usual Uchiha response of "Hn" then turns to his Teacher and Cousin and says

"Lets get going Adam-sensei. The quicker we report to Hokage-Sama, the quicker I can go find Naruto and kick his ass." this causes the blonde to start laughing as and as they walk away into the Village proper he says

"My my your in a hurry aren't you? I know that I've trained you well these last 3 years, however you have to remember that Naruto has continued to be trained as well, and hes been trained by people whose skill and power are at similar levels to my own, so I don't think you'll have an easy time sparring with him. Besides you should take a couple days to rest, after all we did come straight here from your last mission which was B-Rank. Naruto will still be around in a few days." the teen Uchiha sighs and is about to say something before the woman speaks up and says

"Listen to your teacher Sasuke-chan. Your body needs rest, especially after that last mission. Sparring with your best friend can wait until you've had a couple days rest. Trust me I know." at her words the teen relents and like a scolded child replies

"Yes Ma'am." as they walk through the village many civilians and Ninja greet the two men, but look at the cloaked woman with suspicion and curiosity, its when they get to the middle of the village that Sasuke leaps up onto one of the roofs and looks around at his home village to see that not much has changed, however he quickly sees something that has and decides to voice this change

"Hn...Seems they finally added Tsunade-Sama's face to the Hokage Monument." Adam nods at this and says

"Yeah. It was bound to happen some time, I mean she has been Hokage for a bit over 3 years now. I thought I mentioned that they'd started the work on it the last time I left a clone with you and came home to spend time with Anko-Chan and the twins." the teen shakes his head and says

"No you didn't mention it. All you could talk about when you got back a month later was how big the twins are getting and how Shiro is a genius in the physical aspects of the Shinobi already while Matsuri is a genius in the Mental and Spiritual aspects of a Shinobi. Honestly it was infuriating especially since you were kicking my ass while doing it." Both adults chuckle about this as the woman says

"Be happy that he's your cousin Sasuke-Chan. If he had been an enemy and was telling you about his children while mopping the floor with you that would have been a whole lot more humiliating and deadly." as Sasuke is about to respond he hears a voice call out

"Sasuke-Kun!" he turns to see a head of pink hair coming down the street towards them and instantly recognizes it as his female teammate and former fan-girl Sakura Haruno. He takes in her appearance and notes that she's grown taller and bit more womanly, as her chest size has increased enough that she no longer appears flat chested, and that she's filled out in other places as well.

The biggest change tho is her attire as she now wears a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Genin outfit, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth, as well as a Tanto strapped above a medical pouch. He jumps down to greet her as he says

"Hn...Hey Sakura." the pink haired Chunin smiles and says

"Its great to see you Sasuke-kun. When did you get back?" he rubs his hair and says

"Just now. Sakura you look like you've gotten stronger." the girl blushes slightly and says

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. You look stronger to." Adam coughs into his hand gaining the girls attention as he says

"What am I invisible? Don't you have a greeting for a former Sensei Pinkie-Chan?" Sakura's eye twitches slightly at this as she says

"Sorry Adam-sensei I didn't see you there. How are you?" the blonde shakes his head and replies

"Ofcourse not, all you could see was 'Sasuke-kun~'. I'm doing alright, wish we had more time to sit and chat but we have to get to the old Gambler's office and report our return as well as Sasuke's successful B-Rank Mission." the pink haired teen looks at the man with shock and says

"You have guts calling Tsunade-Sensei an 'Old Gambler '. I wouldn't do that to her face tho, she'll punt you from here to Rock Village." she then turns to Sasuke and says "Sasuke-kun a bunch of the old gang are getting together later at the Akimichi BBQ to talk and hang out. If you want you can come and see some familiar faces." Sasuke thinks about this for a moment and says

"Will Naruto be there?" Sakura shakes her head in the negative and says

"No. Naruto is one of the few who were promoted to Jonin in the last 2 years and is away right now on solo A-Rank mission. But he's supposed to be back tomorrow if you want to see him. So will you come?" the Uchiha teen nods his head and says

"Yeah sure. It's probably better that the Dobe is out of the village right now anyway, seeing as I really want to fight him and see where I stack up, and if he was there then the urge would just be to great." the girl smiles and says

"Good. Oh and Karin-Chan will be there just so you know. I'll see you later on. Bye Sasuke-kun, Adam-Sensei!" as she runs off, the woman with them huffs and says

"She didn't even notice my presence at all. Is she what passes for Kunoichi in the village these days?" the blonde Sharingan wielder chuckles as he continues leading them to the Hokage tower and says

"Believe it or not shes actually a fine Kunoichi. She started off as a fan-girl however that got beaten out of her by Kurenai and Anko-Chan. After that she started to become a splendid Kunoichi, so much so that Sannin No Tsunade took her as her 2nd apprentice just before Sasuke and I left for the training trip. Oh and the reason she didn't notice you is because I placed a Sharingan Genjutsu over you to obscure you from view." the woman just hums at this info.

After a little bit they reach the door outside the office and Adam thinks about knocking but then remembers that he never knocked when Sarutobi was Hokage and he isnt going to start now, so he barges right in, with Sasuke and the mystery woman trailing behind him shaking their heads. As he comes in he says

"Honey I'm Home!" as he takes a look around the room and notices that Tsunade, who is sitting behind her desk looking perturbed, is not alone in the office, as he notes that The elders, as well as Minato Namikaze are in sitting infront of her desk, while Shizune her assistant/first apprentice is standing just a few feet to her left holding the pig TonTon. The blonde swordsman smiles and says "I see we have a full house today. Wonderful! Hey old Monkey great to see ya! Homura and Koharu always a pleasure to see your sour faces. Danzo its been to long since I got a good look at that scarred face, still as ugly as ever. And Minato how you been? How's the family?"

Each person named has a different reaction, Hiruzen Sarutobi the former 3rd Hokage just chuckles at the man's antics, his two teammates however glare at the younger man, Danzo sneers and thinks of all the ways he's going to make the swordsman pay when he takes over the world, however the former 4th Hokage just smiles and stands up to shake the other blondes hand and says

"Welcome home Adam-kun. I take it the training trip with Sasuke-kun was a success? To Answer your questions I've been alright, been training the ANBU when I'm not training Naruto and Kakashi. As for the family, they're all good. Little Mito is getting so big. She and your little girl have developed a close friendship." before Adam can reply a throat is cleared and the 3 elders stand up as the Warhawk Danzo says

"We shall take our leave now. Tsunade we will continue this discussion another time." as he, Homura, and Koharu all pile out of the office and close the door behind them. After the 3 pains are gone Adam proceeds to release the Sharingan Genjutsu over the mystery woman, placing everyone in the room on edge, however he says

"Relax everyone, she's with us. I placed a Genjutsu over her so that we could keep from being stopped on the way here and asked a ton of questions about her. I assure you she isnt dangerous." the busty Hokage sighs and says

"Alright lets get to first things first. Chunin Sasuke Uchiha report on the B-rank mission given to you 3 weeks ago via carrier hawk." and so Sasuke stands at attention and does as ordered, as he give his full, detailed report on the mission and how he accomplished it. Afterwards Tsunade nods and says "Very good Chunin Uchiha. The bounty for the Missing-Nin that you fought while on the mission will be added to the standard B-Rank pay of a successful mission." she then turns to Adam and says "Now explain to me how his training went, and then explain who this woman in the hood is." the blonde chuckles and says

"Alright I'll give you the short version. Sasuke's training went extremely well, he learned everything I had to teach him. His Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu skills have increased dramatically in the 3 years I've had him out of the Village. He's mastered the Sharingan to the same level as Itachi I'd say. All in all I would place his skill and power somewhere around A-Rank." Tsunade whistles at this and says

"Impressive work Durphey. Now how about this mysterious woman you brought back with you?" thats when the woman herself steps up and says

"I can Answer that Tsunade-Sensei." as she pulls back the hood to reveal a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes, whom everyone in the room instantly recognize and Tsunade says

"M...Mikoto-Chan? Is it really you?" as the woman is revealed to be the Mother of Sasuke and Itachi, former Jonin of the Leaf, Mikoto Uchiha. The Uchiha Matriarch smiles and replies

"Yep its me Sensei. Adam-chan here revived me last year as a gift to my Sochi-kun here for being so diligent in his training, and in keeping his promise not to go and pursue Itachi-chan. He's also helped me to get back into fighting shape in the last year as well." The blonde Kage rubs her temples and turns to the swordsman and says

"You just love to piss of the Shinigami don't you? This is the 3rd person you've revived and stolen from his realm. Do you even know the paperwork nightmare that Mikoto's Resurrection is going to cause? Not that I'm not happy to have my student back in the land of the living. But you give me to much damn work and your not even a Shinobi of the Village!" all the man does is laugh and say

"Well I live to piss people off. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Sexy wife and two children at home that I need to see. Sasuke remember what I said, rest for the next week, no training or sparring. Take your mother home. Mikoto I'll see you later as I'm sure Father will be calling on me for a clan meeting to discuss your return. Minato say hi to your wife for me. By all." and with that he vanishes in a Lava Body Flicker. Sarutobi takes a hit of his pipe and blows out the smoke while smiling and says

"Well he certainly hasn't changed in the last 3 years. Always making trouble for the Hokage and in a hurry to see his wife. Not that I can blame him on that one, after all when I and my dear Biwako were in our 20s I could never wait to get home to her and make love. Its nice to have a gorgeous wife. How I miss those days and how I miss my beloved wife." Mikoto giggles as this while Sasuke just looks slightly uncomfortable, and Minato has a goofy smile on his face as he nods in agreement with the old man, and Tsunade shakes her head and says

"Alright Sasuke and Mikoto you two are dismissed, you can head back to the Uchiha Compound. Minato your free to do whatever you want. And Sarutobi-Sensei I think it's time for your daily nap." this last part said with a smirk as the old Monkey Summoner chuckles and says

"I'm not quite that old yet Tsunade-chan. Tho it is about time for me to get home as I promised Konohamaru-kun that as a gift for completing his first 20 D-ranks that I'd allow him to finally sign the Monkey Contract." and with that everyone in the room leave in their own ways, Minato in the tell tale Yellow Flash, Sasuke and Mikoto in Fire Body Flickers, and Sarutobi in the normal Leaf Body Flicker, leaving only Tsunade and Shizune in the office as the younger woman says

"Time to get back to real work Tsunade-Sensei." as the blonde looks at her desk to see 3 huge stacks of paperwork that she could swear weren't there a minuet ago as she screams out

"WHERE DID ALL THIS COME FROM!? DAMN YOU PAPERWORK!" as she gets back to tackling a Kage's worst enemy, the dreaded paperwork.

Back with the blonde Swordsman he appears infront of his front gate in a swirl of Lava and proceeds to look around and smile as he cuts his hand and swipes his blood across the seal array, makes hand seals and says **"Barrier:Release!" **as the defensive barrier around the house disappears and the front gates swing open, he walks inside. He enters the 2 story house and takes off his boots at the front entrance before walking in and saying

"Hebi-Hime! Kids! I'm Home!" before he can do more then that however he's suddenly hit in the chest by two missiles, one purple and the other blonde as one adult voice says

"Dragon-Kun!" and a child voice says

"Tou-Chan!" as he wraps his arms around the two projectiles to reveal his wife and 4 year old daughter as he gives them both a big hug and says

"My 2 favorite girls. Its so good to see you." as they release him and he does the same, hes stands to his full height and says "Where is Shiro-kun?" and right after saying this a purple haired 4 year old boy calmly enters the room, smiles and says

"Welcome home Tou-chan." as the man walks over and picks the boy up and gives him a big hug and says

"Its good to be home son." after a few moments he releases the child and sets him back on his feet as he walks over to the couch in the living room, removes his sword from his back and sits down. Anko comes over and sits on his lap and gives him a deep passionate kiss which causes the twins to make faces as Shiro says

"Eww. Tou-chan is getting cooties." as Matsuri glares at her brother and says

"Nu uh! If anyone is getting cooties its Kaa-chan!" as the two parents stop kissing and Anko chuckles and says

"Matsuri-chan, Shiro-chan, I've told you both before this is how mommies and daddies show their love for each other. Now tell us all about the last 5 months Adam-Kun." The swordsman smirks and says

"Nothing much to tell. I finished up Sasuke's training. Oh and I ran into my old friend Kisame." Anko is shocked by this as she says

"What happened between you two? I remember you telling me how you and he never got along during your time in the 7 swordsman." the blonde rubs his head and says

"We got into a quick fight. But that was more because Samehada and Banryu wanted to get at each other, in the end tho my dear cousin showed up and made Fish Face retreat. And before you ask, no Sasuke wasn't around when this happened, he was on another C-Rank mission for the village." the purple haired Snake Mistress nods her head at this, knowing that if the kid had been there and seen his brother he would have gone ballistic, however she shakes these thoughts off and says

"Well you'll be happy to know that Shiro-chan and Matsuri-chan are coming along in their Shinobi training and I think that in 2 years when they enter the academy they'll be head and shoulders above all the other brats in their class, with the exception of Mito Namikaze." Adam smiles at this and looks to the twins and asks

"Have you two unlocked your Chakra yet?" Shiro tilts his head in a cute way and says

"Whats shakra Tou-chan?" the blonde laughs however Matsuri answers

"Its Cha kra dummy." Adam looks at his daughter with a hard look and says

"Your right in the pronunciation of it Matsuri-chan, however don't ever call your brother a dummy. He's not dumb, your both just 4 years old." the girl looks down sadly and says

"Sorry Tou-chan..." the man says

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your brother." so the girl turns to her brother and says

"Sorry I called you dumb Shiro-Niichan." the boy gives her a hug and says

"It's okay Matsuri-Neechan. I know you didn't mean it." the two adults smile at this and Adam says

"Alright you two I'll explain what Chakra is now and then after lunch we'll see about unlocking yours. And we'll do that untill dinner." the two cheer at this and the man proceeds to go into the explanation of Chakra and its uses as Anko watches on with a smile and goes to prepare lunch for her little family.

With the Uchiha Mother and Son duo, the two appear infront of the new main house of the clan in twin swirls of flame as Sasuke turns to his mother and says

"Now remember Kaa-san, uncle Yusuke is clan head, which means Keiko-Obasan is the matriarch of the clan now." Mikoto shakes her head and says

"I know that already Sochi. You don't have to keep reminding me, your Cousin has brought me up to speed on the state of the clan. Now lets go in, I'm anxious to see my brother-in-law and Keiko-chan again." so with that in mind the two enter the house, taking off their Sandals at the front door and walking towards the kitchen where they can smell food being made, the teen enters first, signaling to his mother to wait a few moments and says

"I come home after 3 years and this is the reception I get? I expected more out of you Yusuke-Oji and Keiko-Oba." his voice surprises the two, as Yusuke who is sitting at the table reading a paper lowers it to look at him, and Keiko who is at the stove cooking turns in surprise, gasps, and covers her mouth. Yusuke stands with a smile and says

"Sasuke-Ushi! Welcome home my boy." as he walks over and gives the teen a hug, looks him over and says "You've gotten taller, and filled out a bit more. Tho your hair is still the same if slightly longer. When did you get in? Wheres my idiot son?" Sasuke chuckles at this and says

"Adam-Teme is at home with his wife and kids. We got in 2 hours ago, had to report to Tsunade-Sama first thing." Yusuke chuckles at this while Keiko says

"Are you hungry dear? You must be after such a long journey. Sit, lunch is almost done." the teen smiles slightly and says

"I could go for something, as long as it has Tomatoes. But before that I have someone here with me that I think you'll both enjoy seeing. Come in" this causes the two Uchiha elders to get questioning looks on their faces, however those turn slowly to shock and suspicion as Mikoto enters the dining room with a gentle smile on her face and says

"Yusuke-kun, Keiko-chan, I'm so happy to see you both. I wish to thank you for taking such good care of my Sochi-kun while I was in the Pure World." she bows as she says this however everyone in the room begins to sweat as a large Killer Intent floods it, and the formerly dead woman looks up to see it's coming from the Uchiha Clan head, who has his Sharingan on full blast, except for one difference the tome have come together to form the shape a triangle inside of a 3 balded Shuriken shape with a single black dot to denote the pupil. Mikoto instantly recognizes this as the Mangekyo Sharingan just as the man says

"What trickery is this?! How dare you wear that face? State your identity and purpose before I destroy you were you stand!" Keiko steps away from the stove to place a hand upon her husband's arm in hopes of calming him while Mikoto says

"I assure you Yusuke-Kun its really me. I am Mikoto Uchiha." she activates her own Sharingan and stares him right in the eyes and continues saying "I live again today because of your Eldest son, Adam. He revived me in the same way he revived Minato-kun and Kushina-chan, and he did so as a reward to Sasuke last year for his diligence in training. I ask you to please release the KI and let us sit and talk about recent times." The man continues to glare for a few moments longer, before his face breaks and he starts to laugh like a mad man as he says

"You're definitely Mikoto-chan. Only she would be ballsy enough to stand up to me like that. My fool of a younger brother was always scared of me and cowered under my KI, but not you Mikoto-chan, you always stood right up to me and weren't afraid to have it out with me. Welcome back little sister." as he then proceeds to give her a large hug which Keiko quickly joins, and then the 4 Uchiha sit and talk for the remainder of the afternoon, until Sasuke has to leave to meet the old crew at the Akimichi BBQ.

That night, around the time when most stores are closing up, and the bars are just starting to see a surge in business, at the east gate theres a sudden flash of dark orange light and from the light emerges a teenager, he stands at about 5'8 and looks to wear dark grey ANBU style pants which are wrapped with dark orange tape at the ankles and tucked into his black Shinobi sandals, on his upper body is a dark grey T-shirt, and under the sleeves can be seen a hint of Mesh, over the Shirt is the standard Dark green Jonin vest, and over all of that is a Ice blue cloak that goes to down to the back of his knees with a design of Lava around the edges and written in kanji along the back is "Orange Flash".

The most striking thing about the teen however are his deep blue eyes and his Sun-kissed blonde hair, and the 3 whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. This teen is our hero Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jonin level ninja of the Leaf, Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, Son of the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki, Older brother to 3 year old Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Husband to 8 wives all whom he loves dearly.

The teen Jonin smiles at the gate guards stationed there and waves as he walks off to head to the Hokage's office. When he arrives he decides to do as his perverted Godfather always does and enters the office through the window, as her enters he sees that Tsunade is getting ready to finish up for the night as he says

"Long day Tsunade-Baachan?" the busty Kage gains a tick mark over her head and says

"How many times have I told you not to call me that you brat? And why of all of my perverted teammate's bad habits did you pick up the one that doesn't involve entering like a normal person?" the blonde teen chuckles and says

"Doors are for boring people Granny. Anyway Jonin Uzumaki-Namikaze reporting a Successful A-Rank Mission Hokage-Sama." Tsunade goes into her Hokage mode and proceeds to get Naruto's mission report, and afterwards marks it down in his record and smiles and says

"Well that makes your 30th successful A-Rank mission. Good work Naruto. You know the drill, you get 2 weeks off then its back to work. Spend the time with your Wives. Oh and you'll be happy to know that your older brother is back in the village and he brought your best friend with him." the blonde teen's eyes widen at this before he smiles and says

"That's great news. I guess I'll be dropping by the Durphey manor tomorrow for a visit. For tonight tho I'm going home to spend some much needed time with my girls. Have a Goodnight Tsunade-Baachan." and with a wave he disappears in a shower of wood chips, leaving the busty Hokage shaking her head and going back to finishing her work for the night and thinking that things in the Leaf are sure to get more interesting now that all of the rookie 9 are gathered together again.

* * *

><p>Annnd Cut. Well there you have it the first chapter of Better Life Part II. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter I'll show off a bit of Naruto and Sasuke's skills now. Sasuke will go end up joining back up with Kiba and Sakura and having a team fight against Kakashi who as of now is a definate S-Rank Shinobi. That is bacause he's spent the last 3 years training under Minato again. As for Naruto, he'll have a sparring session with Adam who will really test him. And I'll show the rest of the Rookie 9 and team Gai next chapter. Anyway Please read and Review. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
